dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Allosaurus
An Allosaurus is the main character in The Watering Hole.It was 27-40' long,and weighed 1.5-5 tons. It first appears with a mother and her babies sleeping at night, and a noisy Ornitholestes wakes her up. She goes back to sleep, but it continues, and she roars at it. She goes back to sleep, but this time the babies wake up from the noise and she comes over to it, biting its head off before going back to her babies and going to sleep, before another Ornitholestes wakes her up... In the morning, the babies are eating the Ornitholestes. One baby is playing with the skull of the Ornitholestes. It grabs it and throws it very, very far, making it bounce. The baby follows it as it stops on a tree. Only it isn't a tree. Its the leg of a Sauropod. The baby Allosaurus doesn't leave it and the sauropod whacks it with its whip like tail, breaking the babies jaw. The mother comes, but can't take care of such a badly injured Allosaurus baby. Instead, he survives somehow on his own, and his jaw heals. He lives at a watering hole, where a Rhamphorhynchus feasts on morsels of his last meal in his mouth without the Allosaurus attacking him. It goes to the watering hole, after the arrival of the Dinheirosaurus, and hides behind a dead bush. He then moves up again, but a Dinheirosaurus comes behind him and it whacks it tail, knocking the bush down. The Allosaurus opens its mouth, and the tail lands into his mouth, and after a brief tug-of-war battle, he rips off the tail and brings it to eat in his spot, but the tail whacks him, and he holds it down while eating it. But a roar makes him worry, but he continues eating... He wakes up under his tree and goes to get a drink from the watering hole. He comes back to find an Ornitholestes on him after it fell from the tree, and it chases after it, but goes the wrong way and goes towards the baby Dinoheirosaurus it went after last time. However, a roar from a Torvosauurs distracts him, and makes him worry about his future. He wakes up and sees a herd of one adult Miragaia and three young. However, the Torvosaurus appears and grabs a baby, shaking and killing it. The Allosaurus is impressed as the Torvosaurus disappears with its kill. He then decides to go to the watering hole for just a quick sip of water. He goes to the watering hole again, but after he drinks, he sees the Torvosaurus has taken his spot. He goes to it, while its sleeping, and gives a threat display, and when the Torvosaurus doesn't even flinch, he whacks it with his tail and jaw, and the Torvosaurus wakes up and attacks him, injuring his pelvis. But Allosaurus escapes when the Torvosaurus gets distracted by the Ornitholestes attacking the Rhamphorhynchus. It retreats to a safe spot where it licks its wounds. When the Torvosaurus appears and attacks and causes immense chaos at the watering hole, the Allosaurus appears again, and bites down on the Torvosaur's neck, but the Torvosaurus throws him down. Fortunentally, before the Torvosaurus can kill him, a Dinheirosaurus (the same one which lost it's taill to he Allosaurus) crushes the Torvosaurus. The Allosaurus watches it twitch, sensing its still alive, and then kills it by eating it. It appears next to the sauropod it attacked months earlier, and drinks the water, no more than a large puddle. After all the creatures in the watering hole leave, he stays behind, not knowing why they are leaving. Eventually, enough time later, the rains arrive. Category:Dinosaurs